PPC Rec Center/EileenAlphabet's List
You have reached EileenAlphabet's list of goodfic recommendations. Crossovers Happily Never After Supernatural x Once Upon a Time Rating T *'Writing Status': Finished *'Length': 33.720 words. *'Summary': The women of Storybrooke are disappearing and the people are living in terror when Hope appears in the form of two traveling brothers with a secret almost as big as the town's. Sam and Dean Winchester join Emma Swan in the search for the missing women. *'The Reason I Like It': It just ... works. The two canons blend almost seamlessly, everyone is in character and it reads both like an episode of SPN and of OUAT - complete with flashbacks to the fairytale world - with both canons being given equal time and care. It also works as a darn good story, that can be enjoyed, even if you don't't know one or both of the two series. *'My favourite quote': "Wicked Bitch of the North East tried to bring demolish a building with Emma and me still inside," Dean snapped, grabbing a beer from a mini fridge and opening it with venom. In Sum Supernatural x Good Omens Rating K *'Writing status': Finished *'Length': Short. *'Summary': Crowley and Aziraphale are on holiday, when Hell sends Crowley to collect Dean's soul. *'The Reason I Like It': It's fun and lighthearted, the writing is very true to the style of GO and everyone stays in character. Also, footnotes. *'My favourite quote': Aziraphale discovering the Internet was possibly a more sure sign of impending doom than anything Crowley’s bosses could’ve put into motion. SPN-DW Xover Supernatural x Doctor Who/Torchwood Rating somewhere around K+ (surprisingly low, considering two of the series involved) *'Writing status': Sadly unfinished, last update in March 2010 *'Length': Fifteen and a half pages of comic. *'Summary': The Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness meets the Winchester brothers and Castiel. Hilarity ensues as they run into friends and foes from both continua. It is a comic in manga/chibi style. *'The Reason I Like It': *in the voice of brentalfloss from the Moulin Rouge review* Because it's fun! No, really. It is hilarious. It is also crackier that a biscuit that has been dropped from a great height. It has some really clever ideas and the characters are very recognisable. *'My favourite quote': The Doctor: "It's something I've never faced before." Jack: "... Is it the Daleks and the Cybermen having a fancy dress party?" The Doctor: "... No, I told you. This is something I've never faced ..." Jack: "Why wasn't I invited?!?" A Study In Emerald Sherlock Holmes x Cthulhu Mythos x Neil Gaiman Rating around T *'Writing status:' Done and with neat illustrations. Even if you already know the story, you should check out the illustrated version. And yes, for the purpose of this page, this counts as a fanfic. My page, my rules about what to put on it. *'Length:' Nine pages *'Summary:' The famous detective from Baker Street is called in on a case. But things are not as you think. *'The Reason I Like It:' Neil Gaiman doing Sherlock Holmes. Need I say more? Okay, fine. It is a great pastiche, it merges the two worlds seamlessly and the plot is exiting and chilling. But what really got me, was how they played with the characters. When I read it the first time, I was kinda disappointed, because I thought that Neil Gaiman was doing a poor job at getting Sherlock right; that was until I came to the twist at the end. I won't spoil anything, but just say that it made me very happy. *'My favourite quote:' "Franz was one of her favourites. She has so many nephews. But he made her laugh so." Batman Last Straw Rated T TRIGGER WARNINGS: Gore (most of it implied), torture and serious self-harming. (Nolan-verse) *'Writing status': Complete *'Length': 4.800 words. *'My summary': Apparently the PPC needs more agents in the Batman continuum, because the Scarecrow have felt the need to adress the rampant OOCness of himself. He takes revenge for the bad slash, the Sues and the woobiefication. *'The Reason I Like It': I don't read Batman slash - or any kind of slash - but if I did, I would have noticed that Scarecrow is always the bottom and I would have found it amusing to see him deal with this. Not that I read slash, mind you, so I don't know anything about that. I totally like this fic because of him dealing with the Sues and woobiefication. *'My favourite quote': "To the casual observer she might've resembled Harley Quinn if she'd been vandalized by an anthropomorphic version of Hot Topic." Lord of the Rings Nine Men And A Little Lady Rating K+ * Writing status: Complete * Length: 3500 words plus change * Summary: Once upon a time a mysterious girl joined the Fellowship...damn her! Sick of annoying Mary Sues? Actually READ Tolkien? This may cheer you up. * The Reason I Like It: It's a 10th Walker-parody, which manages to catch an amazing amount of Sue-traits in a very short time. It is written as a series of diary-entries, which brings to mind the Very secret Diaries. * My favourite quote: Galadriel after the Fellowship and the Sue has left: "Today the Fellowship moves on. A great evil passes from my domain, and a vast dank shadow lifts from the hearts of my people. Oh, and the One Ring is leaving, too." Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts 3 Rating (somewhere around) K+ *'Writing status': Complete *'Length': 48.000 words *'Summary': Exactly what it says on the tin. A third full-length Kingdom Hearts game. The fic is written as a walkthrough to the fictional game, including tips on leveling up and strategies for beating the bosses. *'The Reason I Like It': It made me want to play the third game so badly. *'My favourite quote': From a mini-game, where you have to do the twelve labours of Hercules. I love the gentle poking fun at Disney's clencut version of grim tales; this is exactly what they would do. "A nobleman has just constructed a stable for his horses, but before he can move the animals in, there's a lot of rubble left behind that has to be cleared out (obviously a family-friendly take on the traditional story)." Okami Land of One Hundred Stories Rating (somewhere around) K+ * Writing status: Complete * Length: Around 9000 words. * Summary: Amaterasu and Wake are investigating a mysterious fog in a small town. LIke the game itself, this lends from different Japanese myths and ghost stories. * The Reason I Like It: Ammy is funny (even though she never says a word), Waka is funny and everyone else are funny, with a dash of horror. Also, the way some of the game-elements are treated are really neat. * My favourite quote: "Amaterasu gave him a look that said that one of them was wise, talented, and in possession of a clever plan, and the other wore purple pants." Star Trek Ensign Sue must die Rating (somewhere around) K+ (Reboot version) *'Writing status': The first two parts are complete. The third and final is as of December 2013 delayed, but eagerly awaited. *'Length': A webcomic. Not too long. *'Summary': A new female medical officer joins the crew of the Enterprise ... This comic takes a look at what would happen if Mary Sues did not have the ability to brainwash their targets. Also, it has a twist in the end. *'The Reason I Like It': I like meta, I like parody, I like funny; this is all three. Plus, there's all the small details, like how the Sue's highlights and eyes change from one (impossible) colour to another (also impossible). *'My favourite quote': "I speak 83,000 alien languages and I don't understand a word you're saying." Harry Potter http://piratemonkeysinc.com/wsdm.htm Rating K *Writing status: complete *Length: A webcomic in 1 page *Summary: From the genius who brought us Sparklypoo! A look at the relationship between Dumbledore and Snape. *The Reason I Like It: Exasperated!Snape and Inexplicable!Dumbledore are just made of pure win. *My favourite quote: Snape: "What makes you think I can teach him Occlumency? Why don't you do it?" Dumbledore: "Because I have important things to do. ... very mportant things ..." Snape: "Is that a gameboy?!" Six Years, Six Applicants Rating K+ (for mentionings of death and violence) *'Writing status:' complete *'Length:' 11.536 words *'Summary:' Chronicling Dumbledore's never-ending and sometimes desperate attempts to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts postion with anyone but Snape and Snape's persistent attempts to land the job anyway. *'The Reason I LIke It:' Snape-wants-to-be-DADA-teacher seems to be my favourite subgenre of Harry Potter fanfics. This changes between being snarky, on the brink of cracky, and serious. It has some very elaborate half-serious, half-tounge-in-cheek discussions about a couple of the plotholes in the series. Also: Inexplicable!Dumbledore is inexplicable. *'Warning:' Snape is rather more sarcastic and critical of Dumbledore than I think is strictly Canon and yes, you can hear the author sometimes. But the snark, oh, the snark! *'My favourite quote:' From the third year: 'Severus looked pained. "I didn't think it was possible, but I think that your taste in Defense Professors is actually getting WORSE. Next thing you know, you'll be hiring a bloody Marauder." He laughed at the thought.' Supernatural The Darkest Creature Rating K+ *'Writing status:' complete *'Length:' 1.125 words *'Summary:' Dean and Sam come across the darkest, most feared creature yet. And it wants them. Duhn-duhn-duhh! *'The Reason I Like It:' I like meta. I never get tired of Mary Sue parodies. And I think it was funny that I came across this one before any actual Sue-fics- *'My favourite quote': She moved a lock of her waist length blonde hair (naturally streaked with shades of purple,) and stood up straight. James Bond Minus One Degree Centigrade Rating T (Daniel Craigh-verse. Skyfall.) *'Writing status:' complete *'Length:' 2.724 words *'Summary:' In which there is snow and everyone is excessively British. Basically, it's complete crack, where everyone gets in on with almost everyone else. *'The Reason I Like It:' Because British people apparently look at snow the same way Danes do. It's very funny. Also, I suspect Q of being a close relation of Makes-Things. *'My favourite quote': I won't spoil it by quoting here, but the whole part with the soup was just hilarious. Category:PPC Rec Center